You Me Date
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Paul wants to go on a date with Dawn. Can't be hard, right? IS one-shot for Kitty-Cat134!


**Author's Note: I know, I said I'd update soon in PMs. Sorry, it's just that I've been super busy with school lately and haven't had free time on my hands. Right now is a different case. Today happens to be the birthday of a friend of mine: ****Kitty-Cat134/Kitten-lover136****. Happy birthday! This is an Ikari one-shot, with a slight mention of Curtainshipping. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**You. Me. Date.**

(Third person P.O.V. Veilstone City)

"Prinplup, Quilava, spotlight!" a girl with blue hair says.

"So your Piplup evolved. Alright Dawn, show me what you got," a girl with pink hair says. She is holding a small infant with a little bit of purple hair. The infant begins to wail.

"After I feed Theo. I'll be right back, okay?" the pink-haired girl says.

"Sure thing Maylene!" Dawn says.

Maylene smiles and begins to walk inside with the wailing infant.

"Why are you being so fussy baby boy?" Maylene asks her three month old. He doesn't answer, but his little onyx eyes focus on hers.

Back outside, Dawn is checking a text on her Pokétch.

_From Paul to Troublesome_

_Umed8. 2night._

"Huh? Uh med eight tonight?"

* * *

(Meanwhile in another part of Veilstone City, Paul's P.O.V.)

"Uncle Pauly!" a voice shouts, diverting my attention from the battle between Weavile and Ursaring. I know the source of the voice. I try to focus, only to remember that Weavile and Ursaring have fired attacks.

"Ursaring, Weavile, stand down!" I shout. Thankfully, they've been with me long enough to know when I'm being serious.

"Vile!" Weavile says.

"Andrea, where's your daddy?" I ask. I then remember what I intended to do.

"Dunno. Pway wif me!" she says. For a three year old, she can be quite challenging. Her pink hair is short and her pink eyes are just like Maylene's.

"In a sec," I say, pulling out my PokéNav. 'I need a Pokétch,' I think to myself as my niece begins to wander off to Torterra.

I scroll through the contacts.

Byron. Crasher Wake. Dad. Dawn.

"Vile, vile!" Weavile says, pointing to Andrea. Torterra is sleeping. Even though he's the most patient with her, even _he _gets upset when you wake him.

I race over and pick up Andrea, who has already woken Torterra up.

"Tor?" he says.

"Totewwa!" Andrea says, giggling.

"Sorry partner," I say, scooping her up.

"Tor," he says, as if he's saying it's alright.

"What awe you doing?" she asks.

"Sending a text," I say.

"Lemme do it!" she says, snatching the device out of my hands. It'll probably look like gibberish.

"Pway now?" she asks innocently.

I turn to my three. They all just nod.

"Let's just see what your daddy's up to, okay?" I say.

"Okay! Dow!" she squeaks.

"Let's just wait, okay?" I say. She nods.

'Note to self: kill Reggie later. Check for a text,' I think to myself.

* * *

(Back in the other part of the city. Dawn's P.O.V.)

"Okay, Theo's taking his nap, but that might not last long. So, show me what you've got," Maylene says.

"Sure, but I got this text from Paul," I say to the gym leader.

"Let me see," she says, grabbing my wrist.

"Ow! Maylene!" I say.

"Oops, sorry, Dawn," she says. I take the device off of my wrist.

Maylene smiles and says, "It looks like Andrea got into Paul's PokéNav. I think it says, 'You. Me. Date. Tonight.' Text him back!" she says. I nod.

'I think I'll get Paul a Pokétch,' I think to myself.

"Okay Quilava, Flamethrower and Prinplup, Bubble Beam!" I say. Just then, they're enveloped in a white light.

"No way," Maylene says.

* * *

(With Paul, Andrea, and Reggie. Paul's P.O.V.)

"Daddy!" Andrea squeals, running into Reggie. She knocks him off balance.

"You sure take after your mother," I say, smiling slightly.

"Andrea, were you interrupting your uncle Paul in his training?" he asks.

"No," she squeaks.

"Andrea Michelle Wayland, are you lying?" he says, using her full name.

"She just caught me off-guard. She texted Dawn," I'm interrupted by a text back.

_To Iceberg from D-A-W-N_

_R u asking 2 go on a d8 with me?_

I smirk at this and begin to text her back.

* * *

(With Dawn and Maylene, Dawn's P.O.V.)

I finish scanning my two new Pokémon as Maylene comes out with Theo in one arm and a bottle in another.

"Dawn, would you like to practice feeding a baby?" she asks.

"Sure, I haven't heard anything from Paul," I say.

She hands me my nephew and the bottle.

"No need to worry, Dawn," she says. I cast her a wary glance.

She chuckles and says, "Theo is easier to handle than his sister." He looks up with me, onyx eyes blinking.

As I'm feeding him, my Pokétch goes off.

"Yes, I was right," Maylene says as it rings.

"Put it on speaker," I say, as Theo practically finishes the bottle.

"Hi, Paul," I say. I begin to burp Theo by gently patting his back.

"Sorry about that, Andrea wanted me to play with her. So how about a," but is cut off by the sound of Theo spitting up, which my new shirt is now covered in.

Silence.

"Paul?" I say.

"You. Me. Date. Tonight at that small restaurant across the street from the gym. Eight pm," he says.

'Eight pm?'

"She'll be there! Oh, and tell Andrea to behave until I get home," Maylene says.

"Mommy!" Andrea's bubbly voice. She's so cute!

"Gotta go, sweetie. Tell your daddy I love him," Maylene says, before hanging up.

"I need to shower and get a new outfit," I say.

"Come on, Dawn, let's see if some of my old clothes will fit you," Maylene says, taking the now sleeping Theo out of my arms.

* * *

(Eight pm. The restaurant. Paul's P.O.V.)

I'm waiting in the lobby. I decided to wear black pants and a red long-sleeved polo shirt.

"Oh, Paul. You look so neat!" Dawn squeals. I stare at her. She's wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and a black sweater.

We hold hands.

"Table for two, reservation under Wayland," I say.

Halfway through dinner, she presents me with a Pokétch.

"Thanks," I say, putting the device into my pocket, reaching for the ring.

"No problem!" she says. "Paul, have you ever thought about marriage?" she asks.

"I have," I say.

"Wait, really? Anyone in particular?" she says.

I nod.

"Who?" she asks.

"Dawn Marissa Berlitz," I say, smirking. I hand her the ring.

"Oh my gosh. Yes. I'll marry you, Paul Grant Wayland," she says, taking the ring.

* * *

**Done! Sorry if anyone thought the characters were too OOC. Be proud of yourself if you remember that Andrea and Theo are Reggie and Maylene's future kids that were mentioned in the "Holiday Romance" one-shot series. By the way, in this case, Theo's middle name is Jason. I came up with "Wayland" as a surname for Reggie and Paul because Reggie is voiced by Tom Wayland. Leave a review with your opinion!**

**Additional notes: Unless otherwise stated, Paul and Reggie's (and any future Curtain and Ikari stories) surname is Rebolledo or Shinji. Paul and Dawn will not always have the middle names of Grant and Marissa. Andrea and Theo (unless otherwise stated) will have the middle names of Michelle and Ryan. Basically, this is one of few stories that have the qualities mentioned above.**


End file.
